


Merry Little Christmas

by noonaofdarkness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonaofdarkness/pseuds/noonaofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol can’t quite remember what went down at his office Christmas party, but he really hopes he didn’t make an ass of himself in front of the cute guy from accounting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 8k of hangovers and holiday fluff. you've been warned. Merry fic-mas!

* * *

The grinding of the espresso machine is entirely too loud and too painful for Chanyeol to handle. One barista is banging the metal grounds holder on the counter and it's reverberating through his skull. The echoes of milk being steamed are almost nauseating and the chatter of cafe patrons feels like it’s decibels louder than it actually is. But he’s run out of coffee grounds at home and he needs this cup of coffee.

_Needs._

So, he squints his eyes shut beneath his sunglasses -- he hopes that wearing them indoors will come off as more of a fashion statement than a tell-tale sign of his very hungover state. (The check-out girl at the CVS ten minutes ago squinted her eyes at him like she could see right through that pathetic excuse though.)

Chanyeol isn’t entirely sure what transpired the evening before at his office Christmas party. He remembers his boss Joonmyun enthusiastically trying to place a reindeer antler headband atop his head as he walked through the door -- though their height difference made it a little difficult. There were half-assed Christmas decorations hanging from the paneled ceiling, and in the corner was a rented karaoke machine. He remembers Jongdae taking over the karaoke machine with his very passionate rendition of “Do Ya Think I’m Sexy.”

But most of all, he remembers wine, lots of wine. At the time, he had wondered why he wasn’t always trashed at the office. Everyone was so amicable with a few glasses of wine in them, chatting away like there weren’t deadlines hanging over their head. Things were grand.

He realizes now -- twelve hours after the party began and approximately nine and half since everything turned black -- exactly why the publishing house would prefer their employees sober while on the clock. Who’s brilliant idea was it to gather a bunch of people who are already awkward enough around one another and add an open bar to the mix?

He barely manages to verbalize his order to the barista, his voice scratchy with the remnants of alcohol (and probably vomit) that lines his throat. Perhaps he had also drunkenly tried his hand at karaoke?

His only mission is to grab his coffee -- his saving grace -- and escape the noisy cafe, but just after he orders, he feels a gentle tap to his shoulder and an unfamiliar question of his name.

“Chanyeol?”

He turns a little too quickly for his nausea, and looks down to be greeted with perhaps the last person he wants to see when he’s in this state: the cute guy from accounting, Byun Baekhyun.

He’s not surprised Baekhyun knows his name -- their publishing house is small enough for everyone to know of one another -- but they certainly haven’t spoken before. He’s even more curious as to why Baekhyun is greeting him in his favorite coffee shop, he’s never seen him here before either.

Of all the mornings.

After his initial surprise, Chanyeol manages a grunt that he hopes translates to a greeting and Baekhyun giggles, shaking his head.

“You look like shit,” Baekhyun chuckles. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and he’s looking at Chanyeol with an unreadable expression that seems entirely too familiar for strangers.

Chanyeol should be offended, but he knows he _does_ look like shit -- he’s wearing a pair of sweats that he’s owned since college and the fluffiest, warmest winter coat he owns. It had seemed like a good idea when he set out because he still had the hangover chills, but now he’s experiencing the hangover hot flashes, and he’s pretty sure he’s actually sweating alcohol.

He wonders if Baekhyun can smell the alcohol leaking out of him too but he’s also little too preoccupied with the fact that the really fucking hot guy from accounting is talking to him. Smiling at him.

Baekhyun could insult him all day if he keeps looking at him with his eyes crinkled in a smile like that; it’s almost enough to drown out the noise of the espresso machine and the pounding of his pulse in his skull. _Almost._

“I _feel_ like shit,” Chanyeol finally manages, his raspy voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, you went a little hard last night.” Baekhyun had been watching him?

“I remember switching to the punch after the wine ran out, but I guess I was too far gone at that point for it to have any chance at sobering me up,” Chanyeol admits.

“Chanyeol, that punch was alcoholic,” Baekhyun laughs.

“Fucking Minseok. He told me it was alcohol free.” Chanyeol grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. He always falls for Minseok’s tricks. The man has such an innocent face, but underneath that mask of innocence is the mind of sadist. No wonder he works in HR.

“Don’t worry, you weren’t the only one that fell for his lies. Poor Joonmyun had a few too many punches and hijacked the microphone to sing ‘The Power of Love’ at a very unsuspecting Jongdae.”

“I… wish I remembered that.”

“No you don’t. The second-hand embarrassment was astronomical. But at least now that he’s confessed in some way, maybe his hopelessly awkward attempts to flirt with Jongdae will stop.” Baekhyun talks quickly, there’s a tilt to all his words that makes everything sound so teasing. Chanyeol can’t help but chuckle a little.

“If he remembers, that is,” Chanyeol throws in just before his name is called for his coffee. He forgot he was waiting for coffee with the distraction Baekhyun has been providing.

He turns to grab his cup and is about to attempt a casual goodbye nod (that would probably come off more as a nervous twitch) when Baekhyun once again speaks.

“Do you maybe want to sit with me? I’ve already ordered and I have a table over there,” he points vaguely to the back corner of the cafe.

Chanyeol really, really wants to down his coffee before returning to his apartment, closing the blinds and reuniting with his fluffy bed. But he also doesn’t want to stop talking to Baekhyun just yet. He’s spent countless minutes in the office imagining ice breakers that would win the accountant over and convince him that Chanyeol is a totally charming, intelligent and _date-able_ co-worker. Alas, he’s always been short an excuse to initiate a conversation.

This is a Christmas miracle, wrapped in a very warm looking wool scarf, and Chanyeol is not about to pass up the opportunity.

“Sure.”

Baekhyun’s smile is really something.

“So you really don’t remember much from last night?” Baekhyun asks tentatively once they’re seated. “Nothing at all?”

“I remember flashes here and there. But, honestly, it feels like my glasses were fogged for most of the night. I don’t even remember when I left or how I got home.” Chanyeol admits. He’s never been a great drinker.

“Oh,” Baekhyun runs his fingers along the wood grain of the table. Chanyeol would think he sighed in disappointment if he could think of a reason why Baekhyun would be disappointed by the statement.

“What about you? You don’t seem too hungover…?” Chanyeol offers, examining Baekhyun. He hopes the question will raise Baekhyun’s eyes from the table to focus back on him.

“Me? Oh, I didn’t drink much. I _don’t_ drink much.” There’s a sharpness in his correction that makes Chanyeol feel like Baekhyun is leaving something out.

“Smart man.” That earns a sly smile from Baekhyun. “I should learn from your example and maybe then I wouldn’t feel like skull is about three sizes too small for my brain right now.”

“You’re welcome to study my lead anytime,” Baekhyun says, smiling at Chanyeol slyly before looking out the window. Chanyeol’s eyes widen a little. Surely that wasn’t meant to come out as suggestive as it did.

“Back in college, I used to drink… a lot. _Party_ a lot. It kind of got a little out of hand and I ended up repeating my final year… It really wasn’t my proudest moment. I’ve gotten better with moderation since, but generally I just pass on alcohol. Too many bad memories.” Baekhyun turns back to Chanyeol with an embarrassed smile, “I don’t know why I’m telling you that. I’m sorry...”

“No, no. It’s fine!” Chanyeol says a little too quickly. “It’s uh… nice to get to know you.” He grimaces as soon as the words come out, wishing he wasn’t hungover so he could say something less generic.

“It’s nice to get to know you too,” Baekhyun echoes with a genuine smile.

“So what else did I miss last night?”

 

 

Chanyeol returns to his cozy apartment forty-five minutes later, headache significantly lessened. He’s not sure if he has Baekhyun or the coffee to thank for that. Probably a good mix of both.

He collapses back into his sheets almost immediately, ready to sleep the remainder of the hangover off. Though his head is still throbbing in sync with his heart rate, Chanyeol can’t fight the smile on his face as he drifts off and recalls Baekhyun enthusiastically re-telling how Irene had to nearly tackle Yixing to stop him from pulling down his pants and sitting on the copy machine the night previous. Or about how the interns Sehun and Joy had performed a gender-swapped version of ‘A Whole New World’ while standing atop a passed out Jongin -- who apparently was a stand-in for the magic carpet.

  
X

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite over-sized elf.” Chanyeol hears Jongdae -- and feels a stack of files hit smack against his ass -- before he sees him.

“You know you only set yourself up for a remark on how you are short enough to be one of Santa’s elves,” Chanyeol frowns.

“Yes, but I know you and you’re too nice to take that opportunity,” Jongdae sing songs, bouncing into step with Chanyeol as they walk towards the coffee machine.

“I may be too nice for that, but I’m not too nice to pass up asking you about Joonmyun. I heard about his little Celine Dion serenade.” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows and watches Jongdae’s amused smirk fall as he groans into his hands. “So he’s your lady now?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.” Something about the way Jongdae’s hand muffles his voice makes the shame feel all the more real.

“I didn’t. But someone reminded me,” Chanyeol corrects quickly, smiling fondly at the victorious memory that he had actually sat down and had coffee -- a full conversation -- with Baekhyun that past Saturday. “So, are you two an item yet?”

Chanyeol has never seen Jongdae blush before, but there’s a first time for everything. “No… I mean, I don’t know? I haven’t seen him since the party and I’m not entirely sure he remembers what happened. Fucking Minseok and his spiked punch.”

“Tell me about it,” Chanyeol sighs.

“Wait, if you didn’t remember what happened, who told you? Do you have a new office best friend that I don’t know about?” Jongdae asks accusingly.

“No. You’re still stuck with me on that front,” Chanyeol pats Jongdae’s back a little too hard, “I actually ran into Baekhyun on Saturday at the coffee shop by my place and he recounted some of the Christmas party memories I missed. Apparently he was sober for the entire thing.”

“Byun Baekhyun?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “From accounting?”

“Is there another Baekhyun in this office?” Chanyeol asks.

“Oh _God_ , Chanyeol. You really don’t remember Friday night _at all_ , do you?”

“I remember bits and pieces,” Chanyeol defends weakly.

Jongdae draws a deep breath.

“You know how when you get too drunk you tend to corner people?” Jongdae prompts and Chanyeol nods. “And talk at them? Whether they’re listening or not?”

Chanyeol nods again.

“And how you ramble on and on and refuse to let them walk away?”

“What is your point?” Chanyeol asks, suddenly very afraid of where this is going.

“You pulled a Drunk Chanyeol on _Baekhyun_ at the Christmas party. You wouldn’t leave the poor guy alone and I couldn’t save you -- or him -- because I was busy trying to stop Joonmyun from taking his shirt off to prove to me that he ‘ _most definitely has abs and they look really nice and I could touch them if I’d like._ ’”

“Oh God.” Chanyeol’s cheeks feel warm. He can kind of remember it now; little flashes of fuzzy Baekhyun smiling up at him, his brows knitted ever so slightly in confusion. He can’t recall a word of what he said, but he can hear Baekhyun’s laughter pleasantly echoing through his memories.

“And you looked like an idiot while doing it,” their co-worker Kyungsoo pipes in from behind them. No one ever really asks for Kyungsoo’s opinion, but he has a habit of sharing it anyway. “So did you ever get around to touching those abs, Jongdae? You can lie to Park all you want, but I didn’t miss the stars in your eyes when he offered.”

“And I didn’t miss the hunger in _your_ eyes when I walked in on you and Jongin the intern making out in the bathroom,” Jongdae narrows his eyes.

“Dear God, what _happened_ at this Christmas party?” Chanyeol asks himself more than anyone. Jongdae and Kyungsoo are engaged in a stare-down that Chanyeol wants no part in and he’s a little too preoccupied with the mortification of knowing that he Drunk Chanyeol’d _Baekhyun_ on Friday.

It’s a bad habit he’s had as long as he’s been drinking. He always zeroes in on _someone_ and then the word vomit begins. Not actual vomit, thank God, but Jongdae has told him on more than one occasion how creepy Chanyeol looks when he makes ‘the drunk face’ and rambles about topics ranging from his Star Wars memorabilia collection back in his childhood room to how awkward his first time was.

He can only imagine what he managed to say to Baekhyun, because he has _a lot_ of thoughts about the accountant. Many of them entirely too inappropriate for small talk at an office Christmas party. The fact that Baekhyun was completely sober for the whole thing makes it even worse.

 

People are Chanyeol’s thing. Not that he has a particularly natural way with them, but his overwhelming desire to please -- be liked -- makes him pretty good at his job. He spends the majority of his day on the phone with managers or authors directly. Occasionally he’s in charge of press releases, or the introductory speech at a book launch -- Joonmyun says it’s because Chanyeol is charming, Jongdae says it’s because Chanyeol has a naturally commanding voice, even if he’s stuttering into the microphone.

But business is one thing and dating is a whole other. Sure, he’s thought Baekhyun is cute for a while now, but that doesn’t necessarily give him the lead-in he needs to make small talk, much less ask the guy out. He supposes that’s one thing he has to thank Drunk Chanyeol for, he certainly took care of breaking the ice.

The only problem is now that Chanyeol _knows_ that he made a fool of himself, he can’t bring himself to approach Baekhyun again. When he catches sight of the accountant exiting the elevator on his floor later than afternoon, he immediately ducks further down in his cubicle. He unfortunately doesn’t miss an awkward millisecond of eye contact when Baekhyun smiles and waves in his direction.

X

  
Chanyeol tugs on the sleeve of his sweater. Not only is the god-awful wool-blend itchy and uncomfortable, but on the front of his sweater rests a giant, smiling reindeer -- complete with a real bell dangling from the collar. He looks ridiculous and he knows it.

Apparently Joonmyun hadn’t had enough fun (or embarrassment) at the office Christmas party last Friday because yesterday he’d sent out a staff-wide email declaring the day before Christmas Eve “Ugly Christmas Sweater Day” (‘complete with festive prizes!’). Everyone was encouraged to participate. Chanyeol knows better than to think the word “encouraged” meant anything other than “mandatory” in Joonmyun-speak.

Somewhat thankfully, his Mother had bought him the sweater a couple years ago to wear in the family Christmas photo. (One that he wished she hadn’t included Jongdae on the mailing list for -- the stupid photo is _still_ hanging on Jongdae’s fridge.)

However, today he is not alone in his torture. Kyungsoo had glared daggers at him in the elevator this morning after Chanyeol erupted in a fit of giggles at the sight of one of the most horrifyingly festive depictions of a snowman on Kyungsoo’s front -- complete with real tinsel accents and neon cotton balls.

Jongdae, on the other hand, had proudly skipped through the office doors donning a neon red sweater with ‘Santa’s Favorite Elf’ stitched across the front. Chanyeol wonders if it’s any coincidence that Joonmyun has been wearing a Santa hat all day…

Even though he’s not alone in his embarrassment, he still spends the majority of the morning tucked lower in his chair and limiting his movements after he realizes the little bell on his sweater dings each time he reaches to grab the phone or moves too suddenly -- he reminds himself of the pet cat they had growing up who wore a bell on her collar.

Chanyeol allows himself to rise from his desk at promptly 11:05 for his mid-morning coffee break. Most employees crowd the small staff kitchen at 10:30, gossiping and hogging the single coffee pot, so he’s adjusted his schedule to arrive after they’ve cleared out. He doesn’t mind waiting an extra thirty minutes in order to have maximum quiet coffee time.

However, as he moves down the corridor, he begins to hear faint singing coming from the kitchen. It gets louder as he approaches and he realizes whoever is belting “All I Want for Christmas is You,” has _quite_ the voice. He slows his movements to be able to appreciate the vocals a moment longer, the song is just nearing the climax when he reaches the open doorway.

There, propped against the counter with his back turned, is a backside Chanyeol recognizes immediately. Not only does Baekhyun nail the high note, but he sways his hips along with the rhythm in his head and it’s positively mesmerizing. Chanyeol leans against the door frame without thinking -- appreciating the view -- when Baekhyun suddenly turns to face him and Chanyeol’s eyes go wide because Baekhyun is _smirking_ at him.

“Well hello there,” Baekhyun says after a lengthy stare-down. “Enjoy the show?” On the front of Baekhyun’s sweater is a festive looking Santa, with a real cotton beard. On anyone else it would probably be tacky, but Chanyeol thinks it makes Baekhyun look even cuter.

“I didn’t mean to…” Chanyeol doesn’t really know how to explain that he didn’t intend to be so creepy, he was running on autopilot, but the words won’t formulate. “Did you know I was here the whole time?” He asks instead.

“I heard you coming,” Baekhyun shrugs, looking pointedly at Chanyeol’s sweater. “It’s a little hard to be stealthy when you… _jingle._ ”

Chanyeol scowls down at the happy-go-lucky reindeer on his sweater. “I should just cut the damn bell off, it would make this sweater slightly less appalling.” He tugs on the fabric for emphasis only to cause the bell to jingle more.

Baekhyun giggles before he purses his lips, appraising Chanyeol once again. “Nah, keep it. It’s cute.” Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun talks like this with everyone, so _flirtatiously_. Part of him wants to think he’s somehow special, but he doesn’t know Baekhyun that well and there’s no reason for him to be anything more than just another co-worker to the guy. Yet, he hopes. Hopes enough to allow a compliment to slip past his lips and test the waters.

“You have, uh, a nice voice.” Chanyeol tries to say without wiggling too much and causing himself to jingle some more. “It can’t be easy to hit that high note.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun’s eyes curl into crescents. “That’s not the only high note I can hit,” he says playfully before picking up his coffee thermos from the counter.

Chanyeol tries not to focus on the entendre in that statement, and instead focuses on the relief that Baekhyun doesn’t seem to think him creepy for lurking in the doorway and listening to him sing for the past minute.

“Unfortunately, that’s the only number I’ll be able to perform for you this morning. My break ended three minutes ago,” Baekhyun throws a forlorn glance to the clock on the wall. Well, so much for a conversation.

“I like your sweater,” Chanyeol blurts as Baekhyun begins to move towards Chanyeol in the doorway. Baekhyun pauses.

“You’re just full of compliments today, aren’t you?” Baekhyun observes, and Chanyeol thinks he sees a hint of pink on his cheeks, despite his confident tone. “By all means, keep them coming. I don’t mind having my ego fed every now and then.”

A million other compliments instantly run through Chanyeol’s mind -- from how nice Baekhyun’s hair looks to how he wonders what cologne he uses -- but he knows it’s not quite appropriate to voice them in the office kitchen. Even if Baekhyun is being awfully flirtatious.

“No pressure,” Baekhyun says after a moment too long of silence. “It’s nice to talk to you again. Call me crazy, but it feels like you’ve been avoiding me since Monday.”

“What?” Chanyeol tries to ask in a way that makes the accusation sound ridiculous, but instead it comes out as a nervous, guilt-infused chuckle. “Why would I be avoiding you?”

“You tell me,” Baekhyun says with a hint of challenge before he looks at Chanyeol contemplatively. Chanyeol doesn’t get a chance to respond before Baekhyun walks past him and into the hallway, whistling “Jingle Bells” all the way down the corridor.

X

  
“I hate Christmas,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath to himself. Of course, he doesn’t _actually_ hate Christmas. Only Grinches hate Christmas. He is not a grinch; his elfish ears dictate that he can’t be since they’re so seasonally appropriate. But he isn’t particularly fond of the aggressive consumerism and over crowded shopping centers filled with stressed out shoppers that, like himself, waited until the last minute to purchase their gifts.

This is what he gets for leaving everything to two days before Christmas. He deserves the overwhelming claustrophobia and second-hand stress as punishment for his lack of forethought. He’d run to the department store immediately after work, hoping he could beat the crowds, but to no avail.

He manages to wind his way through the throng of people -- groaning at the length of the check-out lines he passes on his way -- and makes his way to the toy section. Thankfully, his sister has already texted him a picture of the craft set his niece wants for Christmas this year, so this should be a quick ‘seek and destroy’ type endeavor.

Chanyeol finds the set in record time, and it’s the last one left. He quickly pulls out his phone to double check that it’s the right one when another hand reaches out and yanks the box from the shelf.

He looks up to be greeted with the very determined eyes of a middle-aged woman. He’s seen that same determined look in his Mother’s eyes before -- she’s woman on a mission. Unfortunately, it appears they’re after the same prize.

“Excuse me,” He says as charmingly as possible. “I was actually going to buy that,” he gestures towards the box.

“I didn’t see you holding it,” the woman challenges and the fire in her eyes almost makes him cower in fear.

“I was just check… look, I was standing right in front of it, I was obviously going to pick it up.” Chanyeol tries with a bit more authority.

“If you weren’t holding it, it’s not yours to take.” The woman huffs, attempting to walk away with Chanyeol’s precious present tucked under her arm.

No, he did not brave the crowds to give up so easily. He _really_ doesn’t want to endure another department store tomorrow searching for this specific craft set. More importantly, he is unwilling to surrender the esteemed title of “Favorite Uncle Chanyeol” that his niece has for him. (He’s the _only_ uncle, but that’s not the point.)

He can imagine the disappointment in his niece’s eyes and it prompts him to shout, “Wait a minute!” at the retreating mother. She turns and raises her eyebrow in challenge. He never imagined himself acting out one of those dramatic fights over Christmas presents that are in all the holiday movies, but here he is.

“I was _right here_. Look I have the picture of that damned craft set on my phone. I know that you probably were looking for the same thing, but you’re being unfair.” He holds his phone up and waves it furiously in her direction.

The woman looks pointedly at his sweater. “Listen, Mr Overgrown elf -- ” Why does everyone keep calling him that? “You snooze, you lose.” Very mature.

Chanyeol is about to stomp his feet in pure frustration when a voice calls his name from behind the aisle.

“Chanyeol?” It’s Baekhyun and for some reason he’s saying Chanyeol’s name like it’s the sweetest word he knows. “Did you find the present for Minji?”

Both Chanyeol and the mother turn to look at the newest addition to the already overcrowded toy aisle. Chanyeol has no idea who Minji is, or why Baekhyun is talking to him _like that_ and he subtly tilts his head at Baekhyun in question.

Baekhyun flares his eyes before tightening his lips ever so slightly and throwing a glance at the mother who _still_ has the craft set tucked possessively under her arm.

“You _know_ how happy that present will make her, Chanyeol. Especially after the year she’s had,” Baekhyun is looking at him pointedly now, words slightly clipped. Ah, Chanyeol gets it, _play along._

“Right, uh, I found it, but....” Chanyeol’s a horrible liar, so he’s hoping that Baekhyun will elaborate for him.

“But what?” Baekhyun asks, overly concerned, “It’s been _such_ a hard year for her, what with her father walking out, and Nana’s death. I just… I want to see the joy in her eyes when she opens her present. She was so excited about it, Yeol.”

Damn, Baekhyun’s good at this. He even gave Chanyeol a nickname like they’re more than co-workers who had a one-sided drunk conversation a week ago followed by hungover coffee the following morning. Chanyeol turns back to chance a look at the mother who’s scrunching her eyes at Baekhyun suspiciously.

“I tried, Baek,” Chanyeol tries his hand at the nickname game too, playing up his pout, “But this… _nice_ lady already grabbed the last one. I guess we’ll have to search somewhere else...” He sighs heavily for affect.

“We don’t have time to search somewhere else,” Baekhyun says a bit more urgently, exasperated. “We have to catch our plane in four hours!”

Chanyeol thinks it’s a bit over the top, especially with Baekhyun’s worried pout, but he sees the mother loosening her grip on the box, shifting it slightly out from under her arm.

“I just don’t know _what_ we’ll do if we can’t find that gift. It was the only thing she asked for this year...” Baekhyun throws a pointed look at the mother.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Chanyeol really didn’t mean to include the ‘babe’ -- probably the side effect of having one too many daydreams about Baekhyun -- and he sees Baekhyun’s eyes flash in surprise, “... but we’ll just have to find something else… for… Min...ji?”

Baekhyun breaks character for a moment to stare at Chanyeol. Chanyeol likes to think it’s because he impressed Baekhyun with his acting, but he knows it’s more likely because of the endearment he threw in. Baekhyun catches himself after a moment, the sides of his mouth curling into a smile as he stares at Chanyeol with amused affection. He’s _really_ good at this pretending thing.

“I don’t know what you two are getting at,” The mother interrupts their moment, voice stern and obviously annoyed, “But if it’s _so_ important to you, here,” She thrusts the box at Chanyeol. “You two are stressing me out. Consider this my good deed for the holiday season,” She says before turning on her heel and exiting the aisle.

Chanyeol eyes the box in his hands in disbelief before smiling up at Baekhyun. He wants to leap and pump his fist in the air in glee, but he remembers he is a mature adult, who needs to make a good impression.

“Oh my _God_ , thank you.” He says once the woman is out of range, still unbelieving.

“No problem, _babe_ ,” Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol’s cheeks heat up with the telltale sign of a blush. “There I was, casually shopping amid the madness of the holiday rush. Imagine my surprise when I heard your deep voice shouting from three aisles over. I had to come and check out what had your panties in a twist.”

“I was that loud?” Chanyeol asks, embarrassed.

“Well, you definitely weren’t quiet. But maybe I’m just sensitive to your voice.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen, “I mean, I’m familiar with it. So it stood... out?” Baekhyun quickly corrects.

“Ah. Well, thank you. You just made my niece’s Christmas,” Chanyeol holds the box up proudly, “her name is _Eunji,_ by the way.”

“I was improvising,” Baekhyun laughs, shifting his weight. “So you have a niece?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says all-too proudly, “She’s seven and brilliant. She wants to be a marine biologist when she grows up.”

“Cute.” Baekhyun says, but the way he’s looking at Chanyeol makes Chanyeol wonder if he’s talking about his niece or Chanyeol himself.

“How about you? Shopping for the family? Heading home for Christmas tomorrow?” He tells himself to chill on the interrogation, but there’s so much he wants to know about Baekhyun and it all seems to come bubbling up whenever they run into each other.

Baekhyun sighs, “Yes, I am. Shopping, that is. But I couldn’t quite swing a ticket home in time for Christmas.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No worries, I’m going home for New Years instead. My family isn’t big on Christmas anyway, so it’s not too big of a deal.” Though Baekhyun says it’s not a big deal, he can see the hint of sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes. No one likes to spend Christmas alone after all.

“I guess I’m lucky my family all lives close-by then.” Chanyeol supposes he means it, though he really could do without his mother’s surprise check-ins to make sure his fridge is well stocked.

“I guess I should have known you were a family man,” Baekhyun teases.

“A bit,” Chanyeol shrugs. “So what are you doing for Christmas, then?”

“Oh, I don’t know yet,” Baekhyun contemplates for a moment, “I’ll probably just have a sappy Christmas movie marathon with myself on Christmas Eve or something. Skype the family Christmas afternoon. Maybe I’ll try my hand at baking while singing Christmas carols annoyingly loud since my neighbors are out of town…”

That actually doesn’t sound like too bad of a plan to Chanyeol at all. He smiles to himself imagining Baekhyun singing around his apartment the same way he had been when Chanyeol caught him in the office kitchen. For some reason, he imagines Baekhyun doing it in footie pajamas, which makes it even more adorable. But then his heart clenches a little knowing that Baekhyun will be doing it _alone_. It doesn’t seem fair.

Before his brain catches up to his mouth, he says, “I’m also fond of crappy Christmas movies, we should watch some together.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flare for the second time this evening, “Like a date?” He raises an eyebrow.

Chanyeol blanches, realizing the implications of his little suggestion and not sure how to respond. Baekhyun is smiling at him curiously, and Chanyeol has no desire to friendzone himself. Sure, he’d love for it to be a date -- and he knows this is probably the closest he’ll get to asking Baekhyun out. In the end though, he’d be happy hanging out as friends, as more, whatever.

He opts to ignore Baekhyun’s question and let Baekhyun draw his own conclusions. “I mean, I’m not doing anything on Christmas Eve. Tomorrow. If you want to… come over to mine we could watch a few movies, drink some cocoa, I think I have the _Elf_ DVD somewhere…”

“You don’t have to take pity on me just because I’m alone on Christmas. Really, it’s no big deal.” Baekhyun cuts in.

“I’m not taking pity on you,” Chanyeol defends quickly. “I _do_ think no one should be alone on Christmas, but I… I think it could be a fun way to spend Christmas Eve. Sappy Christmas films, cocoa, you can’t go wrong.” He tries his most charming smile and it seems to work.

“Alright. I can’t argue with that. Here, give me your phone.” Baekhyun prompts.

They exchange numbers quickly. “It’s a date then,” Baekhyun says with cheeky wink. “I have to run, but I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

Chanyeol is left standing dumbfounded in the toy aisle, clutching his phone in one hand and the craft set in the other, smiling a bit like an idiot. He has a maybe date with _Baekhyun_ on Christmas Eve. Drunk Chanyeol was actually helpful for once.

He then groans when he remembers the stack of dishes in the kitchen and the mess that is his coffee table. He’ll definitely need to clean his apartment.

X

  
Chanyeol awakens on Christmas Eve to freshly fallen snow and the daunting task of cleaning his apartment to prepare for Baekhyun’s arrival. At least Jongdae had invited himself over on two weeks ago to get shit faced and set up the Christmas tree together. That’s what best friends are for, after all -- even if the tree tilts slightly to one side and the lights are haphazardly strung around it.

He turns on the holiday station to get himself in the mood as he swoops through his apartment. Though his dancing is far less coordinated than Baekhyun’s as he vacuums and wipes down the counters, he likes to think his passionate singing is just as festive.

Once everything is squeaky clean, he makes a quick run to the grocery store to grab some much needed essentials. Out of habit he ventures to the alcohol section before he remembers that Baekhyun doesn’t drink -- virgin eggnog and hot cocoa it is. Since most food places will be closed on Christmas Eve he grabs a couple frozen pizzas and some chips and hopes that Baekhyun doesn’t expect too much from him in terms of cooking abilities. Eggnog he can handle, a full scale Christmas roast, he doesn’t dare attempt.

 

“Happy Festivus!” Baekhyun cheers as soon as Chanyeol pulls his front door open. In Baekhyun’s hands is a plate of cookies, which he immediately thrusts in Chanyeol’s direction. The plate is filled with snickerdoodles, peanut butter cookies, and a few very interesting gingerbread men -- one of which has huge eyes and angry eyebrows that Chanyeol is pretty convinced is meant to be Kyungsoo.

As Baekhyun removes his coat, Chanyeol notices that he’s wearing the same Christmas sweater he’d worn at the office. When Baekhyun catches Chanyeol staring, he shrugs, “It seemed appropriate.”

“Should I go put mine on then?” Chanyeol prompts, tugging at his plain turtleneck. Baekhyun has already seen him in the festive abomination once anyway, he has nothing to lose if it adds to Baekhyun’s holiday cheer.

Baekhyun’s eyes then scan Chanyeol up and down, and Chanyeol fidgets under the scrutiny.

“Nah, I think you look pretty good as you are.” There’s a small smirk on his lips and Chanyeol blushes for what he’s sure is going to be the first of many times that evening. He reminds himself to breathe.

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for Chanyeol’s instruction before he ventures further into the apartment, assessing the space before plopping himself on the couch. Chanyeol likes the sight of Baekhyun sitting comfortably in his apartment (he likes the sight of Baekhyun, period).

“So where’s the hot cocoa you promised?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol realizes he might have been staring a tad too long.

“Right.”

 

They’re seated on the couch, hot cocoa in hand and the _Elf_ DVD in the player when Baekhyun speaks up.

“Is this cocoa spiked or does your Christmas tree lean to the left?”

Chanyeol chuckles embarrassedly. “I promise there’s no alcohol in that. The tree leans.”

Baekhyun breaks out in hearty laughter.

“Jongdae and I were a bit… intoxicated when we set it up.” Chanyeol says once Baekhyun’s laughter quiets down.

“I suppose it’s a bit charming in it’s own way.” He ponders. “I don’t even bother with a tree since I live alone.”

“When my mom bought a new one, she passed the old one down to me. It’s kind of nice to have, even if it’s only me that gets to appreciate it.” Chanyeol says.

“Hey! I’m here appreciating it too!” Baekhyun protests, playfully slapping Chanyeol’s arm.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol laughs along, “No one aside from you and Jongdae has seen my apartment in full Christmas mode. I’m not used to it.”

“So I guess I’m pretty special then?” Baekhyun asks sweetly and Chanyeol has no idea to respond. His jaw hangs open as he thinks of something to say that would be on par with Baekhyun's flirtatious question.

“Oh! Before I forget!” And suddenly Baekhyun jumps off the couch to dig through his coat pockets, saving Chanyeol the struggle of explaining himself.

Baekhyun returns to the couch with a small box, wrapped in red paper with a sloppy ribbon bow tied atop it. “This is for you.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol hesitantly reaches to accept the box. Crap, he didn’t get anything for Baekhyun. “You didn’t have to. Thank you.”

“Open it,” Baekhyun commands, his knees are bouncing with anticipation like he’s the one who’s about to open a present. Chanyeol holds in his excitement at the pure glee that Baekhyun got him a present. _Him_.

Chanyeol carefully opens the wrapping paper -- being sure to tug the tape free and not rip through the paper like an overexcited child. He pulls the paper aside carefully to reveal a brown rubber phone case in the shape of his most beloved character, rilakkuma. His lips curl into a wide smile without realizing.

It may be a little juvenile, but he loves it. Rilakkuma is his favorite.

“I almost bought you a Willy Warmer, but I thought it might be too soon.” Baekhyun pipes up from beside him on the couch, pulling Chanyeol’s attention back to him.

Chanyeol chuckles, proudly holding the phone case in his hand. “It’s never too early for gag gifts. But this, this is really nice. It’s great.”

“I never said it would have been a gag gift,” Baekhyun says pointedly. “And I’m glad you like it.”

“I do. How did you know I liked rilakkuma?”

Baekhyun smiles up sheepishly, “You mentioned you liked it at the office Christmas party. You were quite enthusiastic actually, in between all the hiccups.”

Oh God. The Christmas party. Chanyeol had _almost_ forgotten about his forgotten night. He scrunches his eyes shut in embarrassment before he wills himself to bring up the topic that has been bothering him since Monday.

“About the party, I heard that I sort of…. cornered you. I’m sorry about that, it’s a habit I’ve always had and I really hope you weren’t uncomfortable… When I’m drunk I tend to--”

“You’re rambling.” Baekhyun cuts in, smiling.

“Oh, sorry. Anyway. I was wondering what else I might have told you about, besides my die-hard love of rilakkuma?” Chanyeol is suddenly very afraid of the answer when Baekhyun’s face turns contemplative.

“Oh, nothing too embarrassing, don’t worry,” Baekhyun says lightly, though his eyes look much too mischievous for that statement to be true. “You talked about your sister, rilakkuma of course, a bit about Jongdae’s cat, that you like my smile, you think my laugh is ‘adorable,’ how nice you think my ass looks in dress pants…”

Chanyeol chokes on his own spit.

“It was cute actually. You kept saying, and I quote, ‘I really don’t mean to objectify you or anything, but _damn_.’ You’re very eloquent when intoxicated.”

“Oh my God,” Chanyeol finally manages. His cheeks are burning. He wants to lock himself in the bathroom and contemplate his life decisions while cursing Minseok’s spiked punch. But alas, here is Baekhyun sitting on his couch, head tilted cutely to the side as he smiles at Chanyeol. He can’t run when Baekhyun looks so goddamn smug and handsome at the same time.

“Really, I don’t mind. I’m flattered,” Baekhyun’s voice drops a little lower as he scoots closer to Chanyeol. “If I’m being completely honest, I’d be lying if I said I’ve never noticed how nice you look in a button up and slacks either.”

“You… what?”

Chanyeol’s relieved to see he’s not the only one blushing as Baekhyun shrugs and continues, “I’d... _noticed_ you around the office. I’d never really managed to talk to you, so I was kind of excited when you approached me suddenly at the party. Granted, I soon realized you were drunk off your ass, but at least it was an ice breaker. A very entertaining ice breaker. I was especially fond of your passionate hatred of cake forks.”

“They’re not _real_ forks.” Chanyeol says stubbornly and it earns him another small smile before Baekhyun’s mouth turns into a pout.

“When I ran into you the next day, I was kind of sad you didn’t remember anything…” Baekhyun ventures. “And then at the office you hid in your cubicle whenever I passed by. I thought maybe you weren’t actually interested.”

Chanyeol wants to interrupt and clarify that, no, he is most definitely interested, but Baekhyun continues.

“But then I caught you and your reindeer sweater watching me in the kitchen with this silly look on your face and I thought maybe… maybe you’re interested in me too.”

Baekhyun stops to look up at Chanyeol through his eyelashes and for the first time in the past minute, Chanyeol realizes how close Baekhyun has moved towards him.

“I…” Chanyeol tries, “I think you’re great.” Well, that could have come out better. “And not just your ass in dress pants either. I mean, I liked talking with you even when I was so hungover I wanted to cry. And then I heard you sing and I wanted to figure out what other hidden talents you have--”

“You’re rambling,” Baekhyun giggles, tilting his head even closer to Chanyeol’s face. He can feel Baekhyun’s warm breath against his jaw and he shudders in excitement.

“I know,” Chanyeol says, eyes zeroing in on Baekhyun’s. “What I’m trying to say, is that I like you. A lot. And not just because I think you’re hot. Though I do think that too. But most importantly--”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cuts him off again, his eyes closing slowly as he inhales deeply.

“What?” Chanyeol whispers, afraid that he’s rambled to the point of causing Baekhyun to redact his confession.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Chanyeol really doesn’t think Baekhyun needed to ask, but he nods anyway and within milliseconds, Baekhyun’s lips are on his. Sure, he’s imagined kissing Baekhyun before, but his daydreams have nothing on the real thing. The way Baekhyun’s hands instantly grip his hair and tug him closer, the way he giggles against his lips, it’s hypnotizing.

Before Chanyeol knows it, his hands find purchase on Baekhyun’s hips as he re-arranges their positions to sprawl across the couch with Baekhyun beneath him. Baekhyun willingly complies as Chanyeol’s lips begin to wonder along his jaw, down his neck. Chanyeol relishes in the soft gasps Baekhyun emits as he kisses along a particularly sensitive spot along his pulse point.

Baekhyun pulls him back up eventually to rejoin their lips. trailing his hands along the dip on Chanyeol’s spine and sending shivers through his system.

It’s so new and so exciting as Chanyeol loses himself in exploring Baekhyun, figuring out what makes him gasp, what makes him giggle hotly against his skin. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it before Baekhyun suddenly begins to laugh against his lips.

Chanyeol pulls away to look down confusedly at Baekhyun. He looks so dishevelled, his cheeks are bright pink, lips slightly swollen and Chanyeol immediately wants to lean back down and continue where they left off -- but Baekhyun’s hand against his mouth stops him.

“The DVD menu has been playing on repeat for the past ten minutes,” Baekhyun says sternly and Chanyeol realizes that the movie has long since finished. “As lovely as this is, Buddy the Elf’s chants of ‘ _Santa!_ ’ are kind of distracting.”

Chanyeol pulls himself away from Baekhyun -- not without effort -- to search for the DVD remote. Baekhyun too sits up and watches Chanyeol with an amused smile.

“So, I also have _Miracle on 34th Street_ on my DVR...” Chanyeol says once he switches the TV back to cable. “Wanna watch that next or…?”

“As long as you come back here and kiss me a bit more, I’m happy with anything,” Baekhyun says sweetly.

 

The remainder of Chanyeol’s Christmas Eve is filled with flirtatious kisses, explorative touches, and ultimately an adorable Byun Baekhyun passed out in his arms as they spoon on the couch. He can’t think of anything better as he drifts off to sleep with his nose tucked into Baekhyun’s messy hair.

X

  
Waking up on Christmas morning with an arm full of Baekhyun is definitely worth the kink in his neck and the tingles from lack of circulation to his forearm.

Chanyeol tries to not wake Baekhyun, but he inevitably fails when he can’t free his arm from under the accountant. Baekhyun looks disoriented for a moment before his eyes focus on Chanyeol and his lips spread in a contented smile.

“Good morning,” He says quietly, voice still heavily laced with sleep.

“Merry Christmas,” Chanyeol says. He wonders if he can lean in to kiss Baekhyun, but Baekhyun beats him to it, leaning up to place a chaste kiss against Chanyeol’s lips.

“Merry Christmas to you too. Santa has really outdone himself this year.”

Chanyeol really likes Baekhyun’s sleepy smile, his eyes droopy and semi unfocused as he wakes up in Chanyeol’s arms -- well, on top of Chanyeol’s arm, which still tingles from lack of circulation, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“What time do you need to head out?” Baekhyun asks as he yawns.

“Around ten thirty, so I have about an hour to get ready.”

“Mmm,” Baekhyun groans, lifting himself from Chanyeol’s hold. “Do you need to shower first?” He asks.

“Go ahead, I’ll clean up a bit.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun a fresh towel and shows him how to work the taps before he cleans up the living room. He still can’t believe last night was real and promptly texts Jongdae to gloat a bit while he waits for the shower to be free.

 

Once they’re both showered and dressed, Chanyeol lingers awkwardly in the living room, watching Baekhyun comb his hair through his still-damp hair.

“Well,” Baekhyun begins, “thank you for a wonderful Christmas Eve. I guess you probably need to head out now?”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, who, even in yesterday’s recycled outfit looks entirely too nice to return to his apartment and spend Christmas day all alone.

He doesn’t hesitate in the slightest when he blurts, “You should come along, my mom makes a mean stuffing.” It feels right to invite Baekhyun along, and not out of pity, but out of sheer _want_ \-- with a hint of Christmas spirit. He can imagine Baekhyun laughing with his sister, playing with his niece, and warmth bubbles up inside of him.

Baekhyun’s hands freeze in his hair and he squints at Chanyeol. The shock in Baekhyun’s eyes makes Chanyeol wonder if perhaps he’s moving too fast, letting his daydreams run away with him.

“We made out and cuddled for one evening and you already want me to meet your parents?” Baekhyun teases, finally smiling and wiggling his eyebrows, “You sure move fast. Are you going to ask me to marry you after we have sex?”

Chanyeol blushes, not missing the implications of Baekhyun’s words.

“You can come as my friend or whatever you want. We don’t need to put a title on it. I’d like to, someday, but we don’t have to yet, or ever, if that’s what you ---”

“You’re rambling again,” Baekhyun cuts in, looking at Chanyeol with amusement.

“Right,” he pauses to take a breath, “Point is, no one should spend Christmas alone. My mother is a wonderful cook, my niece is perfect and you’ll do both me and my sister a huge favor by helping cut down the amount of turkey left-overs we’ll be sent home with.”

“So I’d basically be your human garbage disposal?” Baekhyun is so frustratingly adorable. Chanyeol wants to punch him and cuddle him at the same time.

“You’d be welcomed company. Plus, I can give you a tour of the house and maybe we can sneak in a make-out session in my childhood bedroom. It’s been years since I’ve done that.” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows pointedly and Baekhyun's face lights up. He licks his lips and Chanyeol’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue.

Maybe they can squeeze in another make-out session here in his apartment too.

“I suppose I could go for the food,” Baekhyun concedes, taking a step closer to Chanyeol, “Granted you follow through with the promise of dessert.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow, not missing the way Baekhyun eyes his mouth in his approach. “My mom’s chocolate pie is pretty alright…”

“You, Chanyeol. You’re the dessert.” Baekhyun whispers before he runs his hands along Chanyeol’s sides, thumbs digging into his hipbone. Chanyeol shivers. “And years, you say? All the Star Wars memorabilia must be lonely. We really _should_ do something about that.”

“We must,” Chanyeol echoes, hypnotized by the movement of Baekhyun’s mouth and the little beauty mark above it.

“We will,” Baekhyun assures in a hushed voice before he finally leans up to press his lips against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol reciprocates slowly, moaning when Baekhyun tugs his lower lip with his teeth. When he pulls away, breath balmy against Chanyeol’s chin, Chanyeol can’t think of a better Christmas morning in the past decade -- this even beats out when he was fifteen and his mom bought him an Xbox 360.

“Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.”

Baekhyun’s right, Santa really did outdo himself this year.

* * *


End file.
